Surprises
by jasper41164
Summary: Lucas never came back from Charleston its seven years after graduation
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing wish I did

Takes place 7 years after graduation Lucas never came back to Tree Hill from Charleston. Everyone is coming home for Whiteys funeral and some have surprises for everyone. Peyton left to go to LA after graduation for her internship and hasn't been back and hasn't talked to anybody

Chapter 1

Nathan and Haley at the airport when they see Peyton

Peyton is that you Haley asks

Yea hi Haley what are you doing here?

Brooke called and asked us to pick her up is she with you

No I haven't talked to her since she left LA to go to New York

How come?

Long story I have to be some where I'll see you later

Ok are you coming to Karens for dinner tonight?

Yea she told me about it when she called about Whitey

Ok we'll see you there and Lucas is back to has been for a couple of days I haven't seen him just thought I would warn you

I know Karen told me see you later

Ok how long are you staying

I'm home for good

Thats great Peyton

See you later

Peyton is that a wedding ring? Nathan asks

Yea it is I've been married almost 6 years now you'll meet him later at Karens

Ok see you later

Tutorgirl its good to see you Brooke says walking up

You to Brooke we just seen Peyton

Whats she doing here?

Whiteys funeral and shes moving back home and shes married

Oh

Brooke what happened between you guys

I wanted her to move to New York with me and she wouldn't I ended our friendship

Brooke why would you do that?

She chose LA over me

And you chose New York over her

Whatever lets get out of here

In the car

Brooke Lucas is back

He is you think theres a chance for us

I don't think so Karen said he was married and happy we haven't seen him

Hes cheated before

Brooke

What its the truth

Don't start any trouble Brooke

Fine are we still having dinner at Karens?

Yea and Peyton and her husband will be there and so will Lucas so behave

I'll try 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I own nothing wish I did

Chapter 2

Peyton at her new house

Hey I missed you her husband tells her pulling her into a kiss

I missed you too kissing him again

Mommy your here 2 little twin girls say running to her

Theres my girls I missed you

We missed you to mommy

Have you been good for daddy?

Uh Huh I have but Anna got in trouble Elizabeth tells her

Anna what did you do?

I drew on the wall in the bedroom

I told her you would help her draw something on it when everything settled down

I will so is everything ready

Yea the clubs all ours and the equipment for the recording studio will be here next week

So we're really doing this starting a label?

Yep and your going to be great at it

I hope so have you seen anybody?

No you?

Just Haley and Nathan at the airport they were picking up Brooke

Everything will be alright

Yea we have to be at Karens in a couple of hours for dinner with everyone

I know you need to take a shower before

Yea what are you going to do?

I thought I would take the girls for a walk

Ok how about I meet you at the Rivercourt in an hour

Ok sounds good to me kissing her

I love you

I love you too

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think I'm not the best writer but it helps me releive stress**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nathan at the rivercourt when Lucas walks up

Hey little brother

Hey Luke so you finally came home

Yea it was time how have you been

Pretty good whos this

These are my twins Anna and Elizabeth girls this is your Uncle Nathan

Hi girls this is my son James Lucas

Whos their mom Luke

You meet her later at moms

OK well I better head back and get ready I'll see you later

Ok see you

At Naleys house

Hales we're back Nathan says coming in the house

Did you have a good time

Yea we seen Luke at the rivercourt

You did?

Yea and he has twin girls Anna and Elizabeth their beautiful

Did he say who their mom was

No but we would find out later at Karens

Find out what Brooke asks walking in the room

Who Lukes wife is and the mother of his kids

He has kids?

Yea twins girls

So hes happy with his wife? Brooke asks

Yea he is Brooke like I said don't caused any trouble

I won't

Good we better get ready Haley tells them

ress 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the rivercourt Peyton walking up to Lucas

You ready to go to Moms Luke

Yea lets go come on girls

Are we going to grandmas now

Yea we are lets go Peyton tells them taking Elizabeth hands and Lucas taking Annas

At Karens

Grandma you here? Elizabeth asks

Hey girls so you made it in Peyton

Yea its good to see you Mom she tells her hugging her

So are you guys ready for all the questions your going to get?

Yea its time to tell everyone Lucas tells her

So have you seen anybody yet?

I seen Haley and Nathan at the airport they were picking up Brooke

I seen Nathan and James at the Rivercourt

So everythings ready?

Yea the recording equipment will be here next week and everythings ready at Tric and I meet with the team next week and start practice

I can't beleive your really moving back home Karen tells them

Its time and we want the girls to grow up here and be around their family

Is your dad coming in anytime soon Peyton

Hes retiring he'll be here next month sometime

Thats great as theres a knock at the door 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Come on in guys Karen tells Nathan Haley Brooke and James

Brooke its good to see you

You to Karen

Karen is Luke here yet I can't wait to see him Nate said he has twin girls

Yea hes here and right there are his girls as the twins run in the room

Hey James why don't you go play with Anna and Elizabeth karen tells him

OK

Wheres Luke and is his wife here? Haley asks

Hes in the kitchen with Peyton

Ok I'm going to see him

Luke its good to see you Haley tells him pulling him into a hug

You to Hales its been a while

Yea almost 9 years where have you been?

Lets go in the livingroom and I'll tell you

OK I'll tell everyone to come in there so you only have to say it once

Ok

In the livingroom

Lucas Scott your hotter than ever Brooke says

Nice to see you to Brooke but I'm happily married

You cheated before

Brooke thats in the past leave it there

Does your wife know about all of that

Yes she does Brooke she knows everything about me and my past we don't have secrets we tell each other everything

What are you doing here Peyton you sure wouldn't leave LA when I asked you to come to New York with me

Brooke I needed to be in LA to follow my dreams

There was music jobs in New York too

I know but I already had a job with Sire and was going to school its where I needed to be you just didn't understand that

Whatever

I'm not going to argue with you Brooke I'm happily married and have a great life

Wheres your husband if your so happy

I'm right here Lucas says taking Peytons hand in his

What you guys are married Haley asks

Yea we are Peyton tells her

So thats why you didn't want to leave LA

No we never met up until about 3 weeks after you left Brooke 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Oh

So how did you guys meet back up? Nathan asks

I was at the school a couple of days before classed started learning my way around to my classes and everything and I was in the library and heard somebody call my name and I turned around and it was Lucas

I was there getting some books for my classes and I seen her and at first I didn't think it was her but when I called her name and she turned around and it was her it was like I just seen her the day before

He asked if I would like to get a cup of coffee

Flashback

Would you like to get a cup of coffee and catch up

Sure why not lets go

At the coffee shop

So how have you been Peyton

Pretty good you

Good too what classes are you taking?

Business and art

Thats great what do you plan on doing?

I would like to have my own club or label one day you

I'm taking business classes to plus Literature I want to be a writer and I'm actually the assistant basketball coach here

I figured you were playing

I can't you remember Dan had that heart attack?

Yea

He had something called HCM its genetic and I had a 50/50 chance of having it and I did so I couldn't play

But your ok

I am now

How did you get to be the assistant coach?

An old friend is the new coach here and he offered me the job

Who?

Whitey

Oh how come you never came back Luke

I was going to but the summer before senior year I had a heart attack and some complications

What happened?

My heart was in bad shape and I had to have a heart transplant I was on the waiting list for 2 months before I got a heart a boy about the same age as me was hit by a drunk driver and killed instantly luckily he was an organ donor and was a match for me

Wait your mom took a trip at the beginning of senior year was that where she was

Yea she came and stayed with Keith while I recovered

She never said anything

I asked her not to don't be mad at her

Your ok now

Yea I'm fine healthier than I was before

Thats good

I did come back a couple of times nobody knew

When?

Your benefit concert for the Breast Cancer Foundation I stayed in the back mom didn't even know I was there and after the school shooting I came to the hospital to see you

You did I never seen you

You were still unconscious I seen your dad and gave him something to give you but told him not to tell you who it was from

You mean this she asks holding up a cross on a gold chain

Yea you wear it

I never take it off

Peyton would you like to have dinner with me?

Are you asking me out?

Yea I am what do you say?

We have history Luke

I know but lets start over and see where it takes us

OK but we take it slow no rushing things

I can do that

End flashback

You had a heart transplant Luke

Yea I did

I wish you would have told us

I didn't want anybody to worry and everything turned out ok

I guess it did

Ok guys dinners ready they can tell you more after we eat Karen says

Ok 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After dinner

So how was your first date? Haley asks

Well Peyton says

Flashback

At Peytons apartment

So where are we going?

To my apartment I made us dinner so we could talk

OK sounds good

At Lucas apatment

How can you afford an apartment like this? Peyton asks looking around

Well I got a scholarship and I get paid to be assistant coach and Keith started saving money for college when I was born he saved almost 200,000 so I have plenty

Oh how is Keith?

Hes good still teaching he really enjoys it hes dating a woman he met at work shes ok

Your still hoping him and your mom will get together?

Yea I guess so

Can I ask you something?

Yea anything

Why did you sleep with Nikki?

Well you had just ended things with us and I was upset about my shoulder and I went to the bar to get drunk and I did and I guess it just happened I regret it theres not to many things I regret but thats the biggest one

What else do you regret?

I regret not running after you the night of Dans party and giving up on you and starting to date Brooke if I hadn't things would've have turned out different I can't change them now but if I could I would I regret not fighting for you the night you ended things between us it would have been hard but it would have been worth it

What do you want to happen between us?

I still want the same thing as I did back then Peyton and I know it will take us time but I willing to take the time and make us work

OK I want that to Luke I've thought about you all of this time what would have happened if I hadn't ended things and I regret ending it so I want to try and have us

Ok what do you say we eat?

Yea I'm starving what did you make

Lasagna garlic bread and pineapple cheesecake

You still remember my favorite dinner

Yea I do I remember everything Peyton I could never forget anything about you especially your sexy legs and your curly blonde hair which isn't as long as it use to be and not as curly

I needed a change so I cut it off but I'm growing it back I miss my curles

Your still just as beautiful as you always were if not more

Thanks Luke

Your welcome heres your food setting a plate in front of her

This is great Luke

Thanks

So did you date anybody in Charleston?

No I haven't dated since us you

Not really I was seeing Pete from fallout boy but it wasn't gonna work out

Hows your dad?

Hes good he was out here for a while then went back to work

You know I was really proud of you for doing that benefit concert

Thanks I had a great time doing it and raised alot of money for cancer research

You know I use to watch you Freshman Sophomore and both summers

What did you watch?

Your legs up close their kind of chickey but from where I was hiding they were amazing

I'm not sure thats a compliment

Oh it is trust me

God its storming out there

Yea it is why don't you stay here tonight you can have my bed I'll take the couch I have a pair of boxers and a t-shirt you can sleep in

Ok if your sure

I'm sure you don't need to be out in this

Ok

I'll get you the clothes and then you want to watch a movie?

Sure what do you have?

Not sure look and see what you want to watch the on the shelf beside the TV

OK

Heres the clothes Peyton

Ok how about Twister?

Ok I'll make some popcorn why you change and then we can watch the movie

Ok I'll change

I'm ready Luke peyton says coming back in the room

I have to say your legs are so much sexier Peyton

Thanks as she blushes

Lets watch the movie

After the movie

Luke will you lay with me?

If you want me to

I do come on taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom

Goodnight Luke she tells him laying her head on his chest

Goodnight Peyton

End of flashback

So you regret ever dating me Brooke asks

Yea I do Brooke I never meant to hurt you

Whatever I'm leaving I'll see you guys back at your house Haley

OK

Luke why would you tell her that

Its the truth Haley I'm not going to lie it only leads to trouble

Your right but you could have done it differently

Maybe its getting late we need to get the girls home we'll see you tomorrow

OK lets meet at the rivertcourt in the morning say 10

Ok you ready Peyt

Yea I'm wore out Bye mom come on girls

Later Lucas and Peyton laying in bed

I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer-Scott

I love you too Lucas Eugene Scott

Goodnight Peyt

Goodnight Luke 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Lucas and Peyton laying in bed

Luke I need to talk to you about something

Ok what is it?

I went to the doctor before I left and I'm pregeant

Thats great Peyt I love you pulling her to him kissing her

So your ok with it

OK its amazing we're gonna have another baby

Not exactly

What do you mean?

I'm having twins again Luke

Ok I love you Peyt

I love you to Luke

When do you want to tell everyone?

Later today maybe we'll see

Ok do you think I was wrong in telling Brooke that last night

In a way you could have done it differently

I'll talk to her later

Ok Now I have to make the girls some cookies before we go so we need to get up

If we have to I missed you the last couple of days not waking up beside you

Me too but we have to get up but I guess we could take a quick shower raising her eyebrow seductively

Ok come on pulling her out of bed and dragging her to the bathroom 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Later at the rivercourt everyone talking when Anna runs up to Peyton

Mommy can I have some cookies now?

Yea here you go share them with Elizabeth and James ok she tells her handing her a bag of cookies

Yes Ma'am

I love you chocolate chip cookies Luke tells her with a grin

I know you do and I saved some of the dough for later

I can't wait

Whats up with the cookies? Haley asks

Well Luke took me out to dinner for our 1 months anniversary and it was perfect and he asked me something that was shocking

What did he ask you? Nathan asks

He asked me to move in with him I more or less already did I was there more than my own apartment so I said yes and the next day We packed up my things and moved them to his apartment

Ok but what does that have to do with cookies? Haley asks

A week after I moved in I didn't have any classes one day so I decided to make him dinner but I couldn't cook so I ordered from our favorite chinese place but I decided to make him some chocolate chip cookies I figured I couldn't mess them up I even bought a new dress and some new sexier lingerie we hadn't been together and I figured it would be a perfect tme since we both had the whole weekend.

Well he comes in and steals a cookie and spits it out and I ask him if its to hot and he says to saltly and I say I just added a pinch and he said to show him and I poured some in his hand and he siad it was more like a handful and I took the new batch and said maybe this ones better and put some on my finger and wiped it on his face and he said no and siad maybe he needed a second opinion and well we ended up having a cookie dough fight that led to other things it was a perfect night and weekend

Thats so cute I hope you can make better cookies now Haley tells her

Oh she can shes an amazing cook but she still makes me some cookie dough like that every now and then 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A little later

Luke I think we need to talk to Brooke Peyton whispers in his ear

Ok Brooke can we talk to you for a few minutes

I guess

Hales can you keep an eye on the girls for us

Sure go ahead

What did you want to talk about? Brooke asks

What I said last night it came out wrong I regret how everything happened Brooke I hurt both you and Peyton I shouldn't have started dating you when I still had feelings for Peyton it wasn't fair to you and I'm sorry for hurting you. Your an amazing girl Brooke and whoever you choose tp spend the rest of your life with will be a lucky guy. I hope we can all be friends Brooke

It hurt when it happened but I realized a while after everything happened that you and Peyton really did belong together so like you said lets leave it in the past and start over

Ok Brooke Lucas tells her hugging her

Peyton can I talk to you? Brooke asks

Yea

I'll let you guys talk Lucas tells Peyton kissing her

Peyton I'm sorry for the way I acted when I left for New York I just wanted my best friend with me

Its ok Brooke we can start fresh what do you say?

You think we will ever be as close as we were before

With time

Ok lets go back to everyone and you can tells us more of whats happened the last 7 years

Ok come on

Back with everyone else

So any fights between you guys worth tell? Brooke asks

We really don't fight much we argue every now and then nothing big Peyton tells them

What was your first arguement Haley asks

I guess it was about a week after the cookie dough night I went to the bathroom and really had to pee and when I set down I fell in the toilet Luke had left the seat up the first couple of times I found it I just told him to make sure to put it down I understood that he wasn't use to having to do it but that time I yelled at him to come in there 1 reason was I could get up and 2 so I could yell at him he came in and started to laugh which made me madder and I told him he was sleeping on the couch that night

She made you sleep on the couch Luke? Nathan asks laughing

Yea she did I learnt quick to put the seat down from then on

I didn't make you sleep there all night I couldn't sleep without you beside me and came and got you about 2 to come to the bed

Yea you did

How about you all come to the house for dinner tonight? Peyton asks

Ok what time? Haley asks

Say 7

OK we'll be there

Mommy can we go home with James he asked us to Elizabeth asks

You have to ask Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan Peyton tell her

Aunt Haley can we come home with you?

Sure you can go tell James and Anna we're leaving

OK thanks

Thanks Haley

Hey your family Peyton and we get to spend sometime with the girls

If they get to be to much bring them home they can we a handful

They'll be fine 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Later at Lucas and Peytons house them getting dressed after a shower

I have to say Peyt I still love having cookie dough fights with you

I do to Luke as she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss

I have to start dinner you gonna help me? Peyton asks

Yea what are you making

Lasanga salad garlic bread and pineapple cheesecake

Yea I'll help I think you look extremely sexy while your cooking

Is that the only time?

No you look sexy all the time

So do you lets go taking his hand and starting to the kitchen as theres a knock at the door

I'll get it Peyt

Ok I'll be in the kitchen

Hey mom your early

I thought Peyton could use some help

Lets go to the kitchen

Hey Peyton you need some help? Karen asks

No I got just set and we'll talk

OK if your sure

I am I love to cook now that I know how

I'm really proud of the both of you. You've made a good life together

Thanks Mom they both tell her

Luke I want to tell her she was the first to know before

OK go ahead

What is it Peyton Karen asks

Your gonna be a grandma again I found out before I left LA I'm having twins again

Thats great guys congradulations hugging them both 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Later Haley and Nathan Brooke and the kids arriving

Come on in guys Peyton tells them opening the door

It smells good in here Brooke tells her

Thanks dinner will be ready in about an hour

Ok you can tell us more about the last 7 years Haley tells her

OK lets go in the livingroom girls why don't you take James up to your play room

Ok mommy come on James

In the livingroom

Karen when did you find out about Luke and Peyton? Haley asks

Not until Thanksgiving I went out to spend it with Luke I knew he was dating and living with someone he always called her Elizabeth when we talked and said she was beautiful and smart and really into music and art when I think back he was really describing Peyton but it never occured to me it was her

How did you find out? Brooke asks

Well I flew in and Luke picked me up at the airport and I asked him where Elizabeth was and he said back at the apartment so we headed to the apartment and when I walked in I noticed all of the drawings on the wall and all of the records on the shelves and then Peyton walked into the room and I turned to Luke and said Elizabeth is really Peyton and he said yes she is I was totally surprised but they were both happier than I had ever seen them

My dad found out the same way later that night when he got in met him at the airport

Flashback

Hey daddy

Hey Peyton I missed you he tells her hugging her

I missed you to dad

So you look really happy Peyton so I guess Scott is the reason?

Yea he is dad you'll meet him when we get to the apartment hes there with his mom waiting on us

Ok so how long have you and Scott been together now

A little over 3 months now I love him so much dad

I'm happy for you Peyton

Thanks Dad

Back at the apartment

Here we are dad come on in

Hey Larry nice to see you again

Hey Karen what are you doing here

I'm spending Thanksgiving with my son and his girlfriend

Wait Scott is Rakeboy Peyton?

Yea he is dad

Hey Mr Sawyer

Hey Rakeboy so you and Peyton Huh

Yea I love her

How come you didn't tell us from the beginning that you were seeing each other

We wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while Dad

I guess I can understand that so your both happy?

Yea we are

End flashback

We had a great thanksgiving together Peyton tells them as the phone rings

I'll get it Luke

Ok

So is it safe to eat what Peyton cooks Luke? Nathan asks

Yea shes an amazing cook

Luke that was Sam they'll be here tomorrow sometime

Ok is Anna coming too?

Yea they're taking us up on the offer to work for us

Thats great

Ok whos Sam and Anna? Haley asks

Anna Taggaro you remember her don't you Peyton asks

Yea her and her brother Felix what a jerk

Shes not like that

Whos Sam

Well Sam is Anna girlfriend and one of our friends we met on the cheerleading squad at school everytome I would be talking to Luke she would come up and start flirting. I thought it was with Luke but it turns out it was with me

Flashback

Sam could you quite flirting with Lucas hes not interested

I'm not flirting with Lucas Peyton

It seems like you are

I'm not hes not my type I'm gay Peyton I was flirting with you

Oh ah I'm not gay Sam

Can't blame a girl for trying now can you

I'm flattered but not going to happen

Well can we at least be friends I promise not to flirt anymore

Sure why not

Good you can help me find somebody then

Hey Peyt whats going on Lucas asks walking up

Just talking to Sam

What about?

She thought I was flirting with you

But it turns out she was flirting with me

Oh well you can't have her

I know your a lucky guy hold on to her

I plan on it you ready Peyt

Yea lets go

End flashback

Not long after that we ran into Anna and set them up and they've been together ever since Peyton tells them

You said they were going to work for you doing what? Brooke asks

We bought TRIC from Karen and we're starting a record label and Lukes the new coach of the Ravens

Well dinners ready lets go eat Peyton tells them going to the kitchen

Later that night with Brooke on the phone

Hello?

Hey Jake its Brooke Davis

Hey Brooke whats up

Well I was thinking you could help me with something

Ok what?

Well I want you to help me break up Peyton and her husband

Why?

Because they don't deserve to be happy they cheated with each other when I was with him

Whos her husband?

Lucas Scott will you help me

I'm sorry Brooke but know

Come on Jake I know you were in love with Peyton

Brooke I'll be in town tomorrow and we can talk tomorrow night ok

Ok meet me at the rivercourt say 9

Ok Bye Brooke

Who were you talking too Brooke Haley asks

Nobody just some one at the office

Ok goodnight

Goodnight Hales 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

In New York

Who was that Jake? Lindsey asks

Brooke Davis

As in Peyton's former best friend?

Yeah she wants me to help her break up Luke and Peyton she says they don't deserve to be happy

What are you going to do?

Tell Luke and Peyton whats going on and then go see Brooke tomorrow night

Ok lets go to bed we have to be up early to catch our flight

OK come on lets go

The next day at Lucas and Peyton's house Jake knocking in the door

Hey Guys come on in Peyton tells them opening the door

Peyton is Luke here? Jake asks

Yea whats up?

I need to talk to you both about something

Ok I'll get him

Luke Jake wants to talk to us about something

Ok I'll be right there

So Lindsey how far along are you now? Peyton asks

7 months I can't wait

How Jenny taking it?

Shes excited shes with mom and dad right now shes missed them Jake tells her

Hey Jake Lindsey how are you? Lucas asks coming in the room

We're good you guys?

We are to so whats up Jake? Peyton asks

I got a phone call last night from Brooke asking me to help break you guys up I wanted you to know what was going on

I cn't believe her we talked yesterday I thought we worked everything out but she was just planning this wait till I see her

Peyt calm down we know what shes up to and it won't work

I know but still

I'm going to see her tonight at the rivercourt and tell her its not gonna happen

Thanks Jake for telling us

Your our friends and we owe you for setting us up

Well we're going over to Nate and Haleys your guys want to come? Luke asks

Sure but lets not let anyone know we've been in contact just yet that way Brooke thinks she has a chance with her plan until tonight

Ok lets go 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

At Nate and Haleys Lucas knocking on the door

Come on in guys Haley tells them opening the door

We ran into somebody on the way off Peyton tells her

Who?

Me Hi Haley Jakes says coming in the door

Jake its great to see you wheres Jenny?

With my parents this is my wife Lindsay

Nice to meet you Lindsey

You too Haley

Hey Guys is that you Jake? Nathan says coming in the room

Yea hey Nate

Where are the girls Peyton? Haley asks

Mom has them their staying with her tonight

Wheres Brooke? Peyton asks

I'm right here Peyton is that you Jake its been a while

Yea it has how are you Brooke

I'm great you

Good

Nate Brooke this is my wife Lindsey

Nice to meet you they both reply

You too

I hate to run off but we need to head over to my parnets Jake tells them

Ok see you later Jake lets get together before you leave

We're moving back home

Thats great Jake what are you going to do? Haley asks

I heard theres a new record label about to open here and I'm going to try to get a contract

You happen to have a good chance of getting on its my label Jake Peyton tells him

You serious?

Yep we'll talk once everything settles down

Ok see you guys later

So what are you guys doing today Peyton? Haley asks

We're going to the club to check things out and then just wander around town for a while

Stop by later

We will see you later

So Brooke what are you doing later

I have a meeting later

Everything ok

Yea just have to approve some designs

Ok 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Later that night

Tutorgirl I'll see you later

Ok be careful

I will I won't be to long

A little while later Lucas and Peyton coming in the door

Hey guys we need you to come with us somewhere Peyton tells them

Ok whats going on

You'll see come on

At the river court Lucas Peyton Nathan and Haley standing out of sight when Brooke walks up to Jake setting on the bleachers

So are you going to help me break up Leyton

Brooke why would you want to their happy

Thats the point why should they be happy when they went behind my back

Brooke that was a longtime ago

So I can hold a grudge so are you going to help me or not

No I'm not their friends of mine Brooke I wouldn't be with Lindsey if it wasn't for them

How you just seen them for the first time today in years

Not exactly Booke Peyton says walking up

What are you doing here

Well lets see Jake came to the house today and told us you called him and wanted him to help break us up so we figured we would see what you were up to its not going to work Brooke to actually think we apologized to you today. And I thought we could actually have our friendship back but you just a bitch who wants to mess up our lives and we won't have Brooke its in the past leave it there.

I'm the bitch you went behind my back with my boyfriend Peyton you were my bestfriend

Brooke you forgave me for that

And yet you married him he was off limits

Brooke I'm happy and You can't mess it up when you see us don't talk to us and we won't talk to you consider whatever friendship we had over and done with

Whatever I don't need you I have friends more than I need

Good for you see you

You ok Peyt Lucas aks wrapping his arms around her

Yea I'm fine I have an amazing husband and 2 amazing daughter and 2 more kids on the way

What you pregeant? Haley asks walkiing up to them

Yea with twins

Congradulations guys she tells them hugging her

Hey Brooke you need to pack your bags and get a room at the hotel Nathan tells her

Your kidding Haley?

You heard him Brooke your trying to cause trouble with our family we won't have it

Fine who needs you anyway she says storming off

That went better than I thought Lucas says

Lets go home Luke I'm tired

OK come on see you guys tomorrow

Ok bye guys Haley tells them 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A week later Peyton at her office at the label upstairs at TRIC Haley coming in the door

Hey Peyton great office

Thanks Hales so I wanted to talk to you about something

OK whats up

Well I was wondering if you wanted to help me produce Jakes album and Mia's the new girl I signed

Your serious?

Yea what do you say and you can think about recording an album too

I'd love too Peyton

Peyton We're going to lunch see you in a while Sam tells her

Ok Sam this is Haley James Scott my sister in law

Nice to meet you Sam Haley tells her

You too Haley

Sam are you coming Oh hi Haley

Hi Anna nice to see you again

You too I'm looking forward to working with you Peyton said she was going to as you to help her

Yea I'm going to

Great see you guys later

Bye guys

So they seem happy

They are and their great girls

So when do we get started?

Well Jakes working on some new songs if you want you can see if he needs some help and work with Mia

OK so hows the babies doing

Everything seems great stil have a little morning sickenss and I stay horny

Were you like this with the girls?

Yea anywhere and everywhere we actually got caught once

You didn't by who

Whitey actually it was in Lukes office one night after practice I couldn't wait and Whitey walked in and turned around and walked right back out with his face red I was so embarrased

Did he ever say anything about it?

Just the next time make sure we locked the door and laughed and walked off I miss him

We all do so what do you want to have this time?

At least a little boy but as long as their healthy doens't matter you ever thought of having anymore kids

Actually I'm pregeant I found out earlier I haven't told Nate yet

Thats great Haley congradulations

We'll I better go and tell Nate see you later

Bye Hales

Hey Karen see you later

Hey mom what brings you by? Peyton asks

I need to talk to you about something Peyton

What is it Karen

Well I've been keeping something from you guys

What is it Karen

Well I've been seeing Keith for about 6 months

Thats great mom

He asked me to marry him last night

Who asked you to marry him mom I need to make sure hes good enough for you? Lucas asks coming in

Keith Lucas

Uncle Keith?

Yea

So what did you say?

I said yes

Its about time mom

Thanks Luke

So you finally decided to come clean huh? Lucas asks

Wait you knew I was seeing him

Yea we did Uncle Keith told us right after you statred going out mom

You wait till I see him later

Hes actually downstairs mom we just got back from buying his garage back

So hes going to open it back up?

Yep and Peyton he wanted to know if you could do some painting for him

Sure I'd love to

Well I'm going to see him bye guys

So hows my sexy wife Lucas asked wrapping his arms around Peyton from behind

I'm great wheres the girls

Nate has them their going to the rivercourt

Good we have sometime then go lock the door

Yes ma'am

Out in the hall Sam and Anna walking away from the doorgoing back down stairs

You guys are back soon Karen says seeing them

The door was locked and we knew what was going on they'll be a while Anna tells them

We'll we better head out see you guys later Keith tells them

Ok bye and congradulations

Thanks Karen says walking out with Keith 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Later everyone at Lucas and Peytons for dinner

So how did he propose Peyton Haley asks

It was our 6 month anniversary it was Valentines Day

Flashback

You ready Peyton

Yea I'm coming she tells him coming out putting her earring in

You look amazing Peyt shes wearing a black sexy dress that hugs her body

Thank you do you recongize the dress?

Its the dress you wore to the party at Dans

Yea I didn't think it still fit but it does

Well you look sexy you ready

Yea lets go

At the restraunt

Luke this place is expensive

Its our 6 month anniversary and Valentines Day you deserve it Peyt I love you so much

I love you too

Hows the new job coming

I like it the bands that come in to play hoping to get a shot some of them are amazing and some not so much

You'll do great after all you have ran a club before

I'm just a back stage assistant Luke

You'll see in no time you'll be running it

Thanks for believing in me

Not a problem

Lets take a walk on the beach Peyt

Sure lets go

On the beach

Its beautiful out here Peyton tells him

Not as beautiful as you

Thank you

Peyton Lucas says getting down on one knee and taking her hand and holding a diamond engagement ring in his hand

Luke?

Peyton the last 6 months have been perfect will you marry me and make the rest of my life perfect

Yes Yes I will Luke she tells him with tears running down her face

I love you Peyton he tells her slipping the ring in her finger pulling her into a passionate kiss

End flashback

Thats was romantic Haley tells her

Yea it was we spent the rest of the night and the next day in bed we called Mom and Dad and told them the next night


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A few days later everyone at the rivercourt

So how was your wedding Peyton Nathan asks

Flashback

On the beach

I'm so happy for you Peyton

Thanks Dad I've never been so happy

Lets go get you married

At the altar with the priest

Who gives this woman away?

I do

We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony if anybody has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace

Lucas do you take Peyton to be your lawful wedded wife through sicknes and health richer or poorer to death do you part

I do

Peyton do you take Lucas to be your lawful wedded wife through sicknes and health richer or poorer to death do you part

I do

Lucas and Peyton have wrote their own vows Lucas

Peyton the first time I seen you I fell in love with you it took us a while to actually speak but when we did I fell more in love with you then things happened and we didn't see each other for a while but we found our way back to each other and I've never been happier I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my life and after

Peyton

Lucas when we first talked I wasn't very nice to you but you never gave up and then I screwed up and pushed you away and we didn't talk for a while but now that we've foounf our way back to each other I feel complete and I've never been happier I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of my life and after

May I have the rings

Lucas place this ring on Peytons finger and repeat after me

With this ring

With this ring

As a symbol of my love and commitment

As a symbol of my love and commitment

I thee wed

I thee wed

Peyton place this ring on Lucas's finger and repeat after me

With this ring

With this ring

As a symbol of my love and commitment

As a symbol of my love and commitment

I thee wed

I thee wed

By the power invested in me by God and the state of California I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride Lucas pulls her into a passionat kiss

End flashback

We went to Hawaii for our honeymoon and had an amazing time

When did you find out you were pregeant? Haley asks

About 6 months after we were married I was sick in the mornings and had missed my period so I went to the doctor and found out I went the the store and bought a baby shirt that said Daddy's little baller and wrapped it and when Luke got home I gave it to him

When I opened it I was surprised and excited I looked at Peyton and she had tears in her eyes and I asked her if it meant what I thought it meant and she nodded I picked her up and kissed her spinning her around it was one of the greastest days of my life

The girls were born on our 1st anniversary I think it was the best anniversary present we could have got

Mommy Uncle Dereks here Elizabeth tells her

What?

Hey little Sis

Derek what are you doing here?

I'm on leave and we came to tell you some news

Rachels with you?

Yea she is

Hey Peyton

Its good to see you Rachel

Ah Peyton whats going on? Haley asks

Sorry guys this is Derek Summers hes my brother through my biological father and you know his wife Rachel

Nice to meet you Dereks everyone tells him

You too

SO what the news big brother?

We're having a baby

Really thats great guys congradulations Peyton tells them hugging them

Ok how did they meet Haley asks

Rachel was in LA and we met up and were talking and she started working at the club with me and we became friends and Derek came in to visit and they hit it off and were married a year later

Hi Haley I'm sorry for everything that happened in high school can we start over? Rachel asks

Sure Rachel I'd like that

Great

So how long are you guys staying? Peyton asks

Well I have to leave soon I'm being deployed again but Rachels going to be staying here

Really what are you going to do Rachel?

I was hoping you had a job for me?

Yea I should we'll see 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Two days later Lucas and Peyton setting in her office

You ready Peyt?

I guess I hate having to do this every year

I know but its for the best

Yea lets go

Later Haley coming in Peytons office

Hey Sam wheres Peyton?

She had a doctors appointment today her and Luke left a little while ago

Ok tell her I stopped by

I will hows Jake and Mia's album coming

Great they're both about ready to start recording

Thats great I'll tell Peyton you stopped by

Ok see you later

At the doctors office

Mrs Scott I understand you had breast cancer a couple of years ago

Call me Peyton yes they caught it early and were able to get rid of it

Well lets check and see how your doing ok

OK

Your pregeant again?

Yea about 3 months with twins

What did you have before?

Twin girls they'll be five soon

Well everything looks fine from this angle lets take some blood and run the test and we'll call when we get the results late today or tomorrow

Thanks Doctor

No problem just keep doing what your doing and keep doing the check ups

I will thanks Dr

Later at Nathan and Haleys

Hey guys come on in Haley tells them

Thanks Peyton tells

I stopped by your office earlier Sam said you went to the doctor is everything ok with the babies

Yea I didn't go for the babies Haley

IS something wrong

No not long after I turned 21 I went to the doctor to get a checkup and because of the history of cancer from Ellie they checked me for breat cancer and they found it but caught it before it got to far I went through Chemo and didn't have to have surgery but I have to be checked every year.

But everything's ok

The physical examine came back clean their running the blood test now they'll call when the get the results

Does anybody else know?

Just mom nobody else needs to I wanted you to know

I won't say anything if you need anything let me know

I will I hate this time of year

I've never been checked

You should Haley just to make sure

I'll mention it at my next appointment

Have you thought about recording a album?

I've thought about it but going on tour I don't know

You can always go in the summer and that way Nate and James and the baby can go no pressure its up to you and you can always write songs for other artists too

I'll think about Luke your awfully quite

Hes always like this when I have to have the tests he worries for both of us

I just coudn't make it with out you Peyt

ANd I couldn't make it with out you and your check-up is coming up soon too

I know

Have you had the girls tested for HCM?

Yea neither have it

Thats great guys

Well we better head home see you later Hales

Ok bye guys 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Two days later Peyton in her office when the phone rings

Peyton Scott

Mrs Scott its Dr Phillips your tests came back negative but there is something we need to talk about can you come in

Yea I'll be there say half an hour

Ok see you then

With Nathan Haley Rachel Karen Keith Jake Lindsey and Lucas at the rivercourt

So whats going on Luke Haley asks

Well our anniversary is coming up in a month and I want to have Peyton a wedding with everyone there will you guys help me plan it and keep it from Peyton

We'd love to Luke Haley tells him as his phone rings

Hey you

Hey the Dr just called can you meet me there he wants to talk about something

Is everything ok?

He said the tests came back negative but theres something we need to talk about Luke what if its bad

Hey it'll be ok I'm on my way I love you

I love you too

Guys I have to go Peyton has a Dr's appointment

Everything ok Luke Haley asks

Yea the dr just wants to talk about something

Let us know ok

I will

At the doctors office

Dr whats going on? Peyton asks

Everythings fine its just when we were running the test we came across something and we just wanted to make sure

What is it? Lucas asks

Lets do an ultrasound first ok and then I'll explain

OK Peyton says laying back and pulling up her shirt

Well its just as I expected your not having twins your having triplets would you like to know what your having

Luke you want to know

Yea if you do

I do

OK well you having 2 girls and a boy congradulations

Thanks Dr 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Later at Karens

Hey guys everything ok? Karen asks

Yea just some unexpected news Peyton tells her

What is it?

I'm not having twins

Oh

Triplets 2 girls and a boy

Triplets?

Yea it was a surprise to us too

Congradulations

Thanks mom

So hows the label doing?

I've signed Jake and Mia and their starting to record and Haley is helping with that everything seems to be going great

Thats great guys Peyton whens your dad gonna be in?

The end of the week he doesn't know I'm pregeant again

He'll be happy for you

I know I miss him

I'm sure he misses you too

How's the planning for the wedding coming?

Great I want you to be my maid of honor Peyton and Haley to be a brides maid

I'd love to mom

Thanks Peyton

Luke how's the team look?

Good their a good bunch of guys

Whitey would be so proud of you

He meant a lot to us all

Yea he did

Hey guys

Hey Uncle Keith you ready to get married? Lucas asks

Yea can't wait

Oh Luke will you give me away? Karen asks

I'd love to mom I'm happy for you guys

Thanks

Peyton if you need anything let me know ok

I will mom

Later Lucas and Peyton laying in bed talking

We're having triplets Peyt

I know can we handle it Luke

we can do anything as long as we do it together Peyt

I love you Luke

I love you to Peyt I have a name for a boy if you like it

Ok what is it

Brian Sawyer Scott

After Whitey Luke

Yea and your maiden name unless you want to use it for a girls name

No I like I have some names for girls

Ok what?

Summer Haley Scott and Emily Karen Scott

After mom and Hales

Yea

I love them Peyt so we have our names if we don't change our minds

I guess we do lets get some sleep I'm wore out

Goodnight Peyt I love you

Goodnight Eugene

Funny Peyt

I thought so 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next morning Lucas and Peyton setting with the girls in the livingroom

Girls we need to talk to you about something Peyton tells them

What is it mommy? Anna asks

Well I'm pregeant baby I'm going to have a baby

A baby Elizabeth asks

YEa but I'm having 2 girls and a little boy

We won't be your little girls anymore Anna says pouting

Girls come here Peyton tells them pulling them on her lap

Now listen to me ok you'll always be our little girls your just gonna have 2 little sisters and a little brother you can hlep us with them and bug big sisters to them and teach them things

We can play with them? Elizabeth asks

Yea when they get a little older you can at first they'll be really little and we'll have to feed them and change their diapers

Where are they mommy? Anna asks

Their right here in my stomach she tells them rubs her stomach

That's why your getting fat? Elizabeth asks

Yea but I'm not getting fat thats the babies growing I'm going to get bigger

Your mom gonna need your help when she gets close to having the babies ok girls

Ok daddy can we feel the babies? Anna asks

Yea but right now theres not much to feel but later you can feel them move and kick

Did we kick you mommy its not nice to kick people Anna asks

Yea you did but its ok because it just means that their moving and growing

Ok mommy

You now Aunt Rachel and Aunt Haley are having babies too they'll be your nieces or nephews

Their going to get fat too? Elizabeth asks

Yea sweetheart they are but don't say their getting fat you'll hurt the feelings Lucas tells them

Mommy did I hurt your feelings Elizabeth asks

No baby you didn't ok

Ok I love you mommy she tells her hugging her

I love you both she tells them hugging them

Hey anybody here Haley asks coming in

Aunt Haley mommy's having babies

I know it great isn't? Haley asks

Yea and you are to Mommy and Daddy told us

Yea I am

Mommy can we go draw? Anna asks

Yea go ahead baby

So their excited? Haley asks

Yea they are when the asked where they were and I told them the were in my stomach Elizabeth asks if thats why I was getting fat

James asked the same thing hes excited her was worried about being still our little boy

Yea they were too so what brings you by? Peyton asks

I'm going to get a breast examine and wanted to know if you'd go with me

Yea whens your appointment?

In an hour I thought we could get lunch afterwards

Sure you can watch the girls can't you Luke

Sure go ahead he tells her kissing her

See you later Luke

Bye Hales


End file.
